Fusion
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: La fusion est un phénomène physique très impressionnant et très sensuel. Harry qui vient d'avoir son horcruxe détruit, se voit obligé de fusionner avec une partie de lui même, étrange, sensuel, sauvage et qui va faire de lui quelqu'un de nouveau. Attention, fiction à caractère sexuel ! 16 ans !
1. Chapitre 1: Ouïe

« Harry … »

Résonna une voix féminine, suave et séductrice dans l'esprit du jeune Potter qui sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce phénomène.

« Harry … »

Répéta-t-elle, le jeune brun s'assit dans son lit, sa cicatrice au front palpitante dans sa tête alors que ce n'était pas la voix de Voldemort. Que se passait-il ?

Son prénom murmuré dans l'intimité de son esprit résonna une nouvelle fois dans la quiétude de son dortoir, seulement interrompus par les ronflements de Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami et presque frère.

« Harry … »

Il attrapa sa baguette, jeta un sort de silence sur ses rideaux afin qu'on ne le prenne pas pour un fou puis demanda en chuchotant.

« Qui est ce ?

-Ta part la plus sombre. »

Répondit la voix mystérieuse calmement, ne cachant rien au jeune homme, répondant juste à sa question.

« Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle …

-Ce n'en n'est pas une … _rétorqua l'inconnue, un brin rieuse._ Je suis toi. En plus, sensuel, érotique, brutal et sauvage. L'horcruxe m'empêchait jusqu'à lors de me manifester, mais comme Dumbledore vient de le détruire, je n'ai plus à ma cacher pour te protéger.

-Qui est tu ? _Rétorqua Harry une nouvelle fois, effrayé._

-Je suis toi. Et rien ne m'empêche maintenant de reprendre le contrôle, de te dévoiler au monde tel que tu aurais du être. _Le brun attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, se griffant au passage, se répétant en litanie que ce n'était qu'une hallucination auditive._ Je suis une partie de toi Harry, et je ne disparaitrais que lorsque tu auras décidé de t'unir à moi. »

Termina la voix en s'estompant et disparaissant, laissant Harry pantelant de toutes les émotions qu'il venait de ressentir.

Colère, d'avoir appris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui, encore, comme si un horcruxe n'avait pas suffi.

Surprise, il y avait quelque chose en lui qu'il ne connaissait pas, et cette surprise se muait en curiosité, il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien.

Et enfin peur, qu'allait il lui arriver ? Etait-il fou ? Pourtant il savait que la magie était capable de tout, mais de là à réprimer une partie de lui ?


	2. Chapitre 2: Odorat

Je tiens à préciser que c'est une fiction très, très courte ! C'est pour ça que les chapitres ne devraient pas dépasser les milliers de mots ! Les explications arrivent, ne vous en faite pas x)

Je crois que c'est tout, si vous avez des questions qui n'ont pas n'hésitez pas et je précise, je vais faire en sorte que la fiction a une atmosphère très sensuelle et très sexuelle ! Donc les – 16 ans, je vous déconseille de la lire !

Sinon voilà le texte, je me tais x)

Harry crut qu'il avait rêvé de cette discussion, rien n'indiquait qu'il avait réellement parlé avec une partie étrange de lui-même qui lui disait qu'il aurait du être plus érotique et plus sexuel. Agé de 16 ans, n'en n'avait cure de sa sexualité.

Il avait perdu son parrain l'année d'avant, le seul qui aurait pu lui parler de sexe et qui aurait pu le « guider » sur ce chemin, il restait l'infirmière mais elle n'était pas … quelqu'un de sa famille.

Ron avait son âge alors il ne pouvait pas en discuter avec lui, Hermione était une fille et il voyait mal lui parler de ce genre de problèmes même si elle était plutôt une fille ouverte d'esprit avec qui il pourrait de tous ses problèmes, et ne parlons pas de Dumbledore !

D'ailleurs il avait gardé cet événement pour lui. Ne voulant pas passer pour un fou, les événements de sa quatrième année étaient encore bien présents dans son esprit, lorsqu'on l'avait traité de fou et de menteur, cela avait été assez traumatisant pour ça.

Rien de bizarre ne lui était arrivé, aucune voix, aucune douleur dans la cicatrice, rien. Comme s'il avait rêvé de tout ça.

Il secoua la tête devant le miroir de la salle de bain des Gryffondor.

« Ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve après tout. »

Se dit il à lui-même après avoir passé deux jours à guetter le moindre mouvement en son for intérieur, afin d'être sûr de ne pas être fou.

Le miroir lui envoya un baiser, c'était le rôle magique des glaces à Poudlard après tout.

Il descendit dans la salle commune, Hermione l'y attendait, lisant un vieux livre, se préparant sans doute à un devoir d'arithmancie. Les autres élèves discutaient entre eux avant de descendre pour aller à la Grande Salle. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, son odeur assaillit son nez et il resta bouche bée quelques instants, elle sentait bon, son odeur était discrète, signe qu'elle était douce et comme si elle était une pâtisserie ou une sucrerie, pensa Harry, il fallait ouvrir l'emballage pour pouvoir profiter du sucre sur la langue. Comme une sucette, aux fruits rouges, une cerise ou une fraise, pensa le brun, il leva la main et caressa sa joue.

« Que ce que tu fais ?

-Tu sens bon Hermione. »

Déclara t-il simplement, ce qui amena les joues rouges à sa meilleure amie, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel compliment.

« Merci, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit Ron qui fasse ce genre de commentaire. _Ce qui amena un sourire charmeur à Harry, qui ne s'en rendit pas compte._

-C'est un idiot qui ne se rend pas compte de la douceur de certaines choses, il ne t'a jamais déballé, tu es comme une sucette. Une fois qu'on enlevait le plastique, on trouve quelque chose d'agréable à sucer.

-Harry James Potter ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? _S'écria Hermione faussement outrée, ce qui sembla faire sortir la brun de son « somnambulisme » de drague, la brune ne le remarqua pas et continua de parler, tout en l'amenant avec elle dans la Grande Salle mais le sorcier était perdu. »_

Que lui était il arrivé ? Une odeur avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. L'odeur de sa meilleure amie ! Comme si cette dite odeur révélait ce qu'elle était et lui ouvrait les yeux, Hermione n'était pas qu'une simple amie, elle était aussi une fille avec une sensualité propre à elle.

Cela fut pire avec Ginny, si Hermione avait une odeur naturelle, la rousse portait un parfum qui éveillait ses sens et le rendait étrange.

En plus, la jeune fille avait insisté, avant le dîner, pour discuter avec lui alors ils s'étaient rendus dans le parc, la sorcière était à son bras, l'odeur entêtante qu'Harry avait senti sur elle ne cessait de lui embrumer l'esprit. Ils s'installèrent au pied d'un arbre, la jeune fille posa sa tête sur son épaule et Harry déglutit, mal à l'aise, cette odeur allait le rendre fou, il avait comme envie de posséder la jeune fille toute entière afin de recouvrir cette odeur de sueur et d'odeur de son animalité, qu'il n'était pas sûr de posséder mais le terme venait tout naturellement à son oreille.

« Harry ? Harry, tu m'écoute ?

-Oui, désolé Ginny, que ce que tu disais ?

-Je te proposais de venir avec moi au Pré-au-Lard. On pourrait aller au salon de thé, rien que tous les deux. _Minauda-t-elle tout en se penchant vers lui, son odeur toujours plus forte._ Tu ne réponds pas Harry ? Que ce qui ne va pas ? _Demanda-t-elle inquiète, à la fois pour son pouvoir de séduction, et pour la santé de son bien aimé, le brun choisit de lui répondre honnêtement._

-C'est ce parfum Ginny, il va me rendre fou ! _S'exclama t-il._

-Il te donne mal à la tête ? Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas …

-Non Ginny, il me donne envie de te dévorer, et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée … pour toi je veux dire. _Ginny le regarda étonnée._ Je ne sens que ça. _Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, ne se rendant pas compte de la sensualité de son geste, en tout cas pour Ginny qui avala sa salive avec un peu d'appréhension._

-Je suis désolé Harry … »

Elle se tut lorsque le garçon l'allongea dans l'herbe, se dressant au dessus d'elle, tel un lion ou une panthère qui allait dévorer sa proie. Ginny se sentit moite s'expectation devant le brun qui avait les pupilles dilatées au maximum, semblant loin et à la fois proche d'elle plus que jamais.

Ses lèvres se posèrent d'abord sur le front pâle de la jeune fille, puis il dériva sur son joue, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent sans qu'il ne l'embrasse pour autant puis il passa à son menton, et enfin à son cou. Sans même qu'il ne la touche, elle gémit sous la sensation de son souffle contre sa peau nue.

Enfin elle soupira quand la bouche de son compagnon se posa sur sa peau, leur position, la peur de se faire prendre, tout, sembla augmenter son sens du toucher, comme si Harry au lieu de n'être que sur son cou, était partout à la fois, comme s'il usait de sa magie pour la retenir et la caresser de partout alors que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas.

Les dents du brun se renfermèrent sur son cou, tendrement mais sûrement, une façon pour le félin de s'assurer que sa proie de bougerait pas tout en lui apportant le réconfort d'une présence plus que là.

Ginny cria de surprise un : « Harry ! » faible, juste pour n'être entendu que par le brun mais qui fonctionna puisqu'elle perdit toute la sensation d'être recouverte par de la soie, la magie du sorcier, se dernier releva rapidement la tête, à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, la rousse trouva cette position très érotique mais se garda de le dire en voyant l'air choqué du brun.

« Je-je suis désolé Ginny ! _S'exclama t-il avant de se relever, choqué par son propre comportement._

-Harry …

-Je ne voulais pas, je ne me suis pas contrôler ! »

Il attrapa son sac et courut pour retrouver le château.

La rousse posa la main sur son cou, surprise que le brun l'ait laissé telle qu'elle, et surtout, sans avoir répondu à son invitation.

Et oh précision, il n'y aura pas de couple défini ! Je préviens, cela peut aussi bien être de l'hétéro, comme ici, comme du yaoi, tout vient de l'humeur d'Harry, donc si vous voulez continuer à lire, je vous propose d'être ouvert d'esprit. ^^

Oh et pour le moment je fais en fonction des 5 sens, l'ouïe sera une nouvelle fois aborder dans un nouveau chapitre, ensuite je pense aborder les 7 péchés capitaux, mais si vous avez des idées, écrivez les moi :3


	3. Chapitre 3: Vue

Pour ceux que ça intrigue, c'est après avoir vu la bande annonce de The neon demon que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction.

De même, je cherche des chansons du genre sensuels, de préférence avec une voix féminine afin de m'inspirer pour la suite :$ Donc si vous connaissez

De même, j'ai été ravie de voir votre nombre sur cette fanfiction ! 10 reviews en moins de deux chapitres je suis très, très heureuse ! Surtout qu'il y a parmi vous des gens qui aiment le yaoi et ceux qui aiment le hétéro, alors je vous rassure tout de suite, bien que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir d'autres horizons, le but n'est pas de vous traumatiser x) Alors à chaque début de chapitre, je préciserais si c'est un yaoi ou non, comme ça vous pouvez sauter ou pas, je ferais un petit résumé des événements dans le chapitre suivants pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire.

Bon ce chapitre est entre deux hommes, cette scène est très, très soft je vous rassure, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose avec la vue et ce chapitre est essentiel, il y a Dumby qui parle ! Alors il est déconseillé de le rater x)

Aussi si jamais vous avez des idées ou des propositions à partager, laissez une review pour partager :$

Après cet événement avec Ginny, Harry, choqué de son comportement, alla rapidement trouver le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui rapporter ces événements plus qu'inquiétants.

La gargouille ne lui demanda même pas le mot de passe, reconnaissant le Survivant comme un élève sérieux qui devait vraiment avoir besoin de l'aide du directeur.

Le vieil homme était installé à son bureau, rédigeant un document pour on ne savait quelle autre histoire, Fumseck salua l'arrivant par une douce mélodie et le brun lui fit un sourire avant que le regard pétillant de Dumbledore ne se pose sur lui.

« Oh Harry, que ce qui t'amène mon garçon ? Tu veux un bonbon au citron ?

-Non merci, et j'ai un problème.

-Que se passe t-il ? L'horcruxe a bien été détruit n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, la partie d'âme de Voldemort est bien parti. Mais c'est autre chose.

-Autre chose ? _Demanda le directeur de Poudlard, curieux. Posa sa tête entre ses mains et dénigrant l'activité qu'il était en train de faire._

-Au début je pensais que ce n'était pas important, une voix m'a parlé. Puis il m'est arrivé quelque chose de très bizarre.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-J'étais dans mon dortoir, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et une voix a résonné dans ma tête, elle a dit qu'elle était une partie de moi qui avait été séparé, pour me protéger de l'horcruxe de Voldemort … et elle m'a dit que je devais fusionner avec elle, pour être ce que je suis vraiment.

-Je vois … il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire mon garçon, ce genre de phénomène est rare, après tout, personne avant Voldemort, n'avait fait d'horcruxe vivant. Comment te sentais-tu face à cette voix ? Et avec cet événement qui a suivi ?

-Bizarrement, je me sentais … bien. Vivant, complet. Comme si toute ma réticence face au plaisir charnel ou autre, s'étaient envolés l'espace d'un instant. Je me sentais effrayé un peu, j'avais peur de devenir fou, mais cette voix me calmait, comme si je me parlais à moi-même.

-Harry, tout ceci est forcément réel. Si c'est une partie de ton esprit qui te parle, fais confiance à ton instinct, laisse toi faire, si tout ceci fais parti de toi, tu dois l'accepter.

-J'ai encore du mal, c'est étrange. Tout à l'heure, le parfum de Ginny m'a rendu fou, comme si mon odorat était focalisé dessus.

-Tu es un adolescent Harry, un rien, peut te faire perdre la tête.

-Et c'est normal ?

-Bien sûr, j'étais sans doute pire à ton âge. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, laisse tout venir à toi, contente toi de ressentir, tu es jeune après tout.

-Merci professeur Dumbledore.

-C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi Harry ! Reviens me voir quand tu veux. »

Déclara le vieillard en faisant un dernier sourire au brun qui disparut derrière la gargouille. Se caressant la barbe, Albus se dit que sur ce point là, le garçon ressemblait décidément à sa mère, une bête sensuelle, qui attirait les regards et qui avait eu beaucoup de conquêtes avant de se stabiliser avec James Potter.

Ginny ne reparla pas au brun de l'accident qui s'était produit, peut être était elle honteuse ? Pensa Harry sans penser que la rousse pouvait avoir apprécié cette scène.

Le lendemain, Harry fut heureux de constater que l'odeur d'Hermione ou le parfum de Ginny l'affectait peu voir pas du tout. Il soupira de soulagement en s'asseyant à un endroit stratégique dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie.

Une vraie torture ce cours ! Pensa t-il.

Suffisamment loin du professeur pour que ce dernier lui fiche la paix, se plaçant intelligemment derrière Hermione, la souriante et brave Hermione qui prenait les cours avec sérieux et assiduité, et face aux Serpentards, au cas où ceux-ci leur feraient une farce mais les verts et argents étaient toujours de la même humeur qu'eux pour ce cours, endormis ou discutant avec leurs voisins. Draco Malfoy et ses deux gorilles étaient les seuls au premier rang, le blond pour prendre des notes, ses gardes du corps, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas laisser leur chef seul.

Harry était entouré de Ron et Neville.

Alors que la voix du professeur fantomatique parlait d'une énième guerre de gobelins dont il avait déjà perdu le fil, son regard vert émeraude se concentra sur les Serpentards face à lui.

Malfoy prenait des notes assidument, Crabbe et Goyle inondaient leur table de bave vu qu'ils dormaient profondément, Harry s'était de leur vitesse à dormir, même Ron ne ronflait pas encore, Pansy Parkinson et Daphnée Greengrass discutaient, Blaise Zabini était concentré sur un parchemin qui n'avait sans doute aucun rapport avec le cours et enfin, le brun se stoppa devant deux yeux bleus.

Il ne put s'en détacher, de même que Théodore Nott, le possesseur de ses yeux qui sembla lire en lui. Harry avala difficilement sa salive devant un regard avec tant d'intensité alors qu'il ne souvenait que très peu du Serpentard réservé et caché.

Heureusement, Neville appela Harry, lui demandant de passer un mot à Seamus, son voisin, vu que Ron dormait. Ravi de voir cette interruption, le brun s'exécuta avec choix puis posa sa tête entre ses bras, sentant le regard lourd de Nott sur lui. Le jeune sorcier avala sa salive, tout en se demandant pourquoi le brun le fixait ainsi.

Fatigué de sentir le regard bleu et impénétrable du Serpentard sur lui, Harry releva la tête et plongea de nouveau ses émeraudes dans les saphirs qui lui faisaient face.

Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant quelques instants, oubliant tout autour d'eux, sans remarquer que la magie du jeune Potter agissait autour de lui.

Bientôt la classe fut oublié pour un paysage enchanteur d'une forêt, la figure de Théodore Nott s'estompa pour laisser place à un magnifique étalon, de couleur crème, la même que ses cheveux, ses yeux bleus profonds restant à la même couleur.

Harry se retrouva sous la forme d'un cerf, de couleur noire ténébreuse avec des pointes bleues clairs, comme s'il était la moitié d'un patronus, la moitié d'une énergie pure.

Les deux animaux se regardèrent longuement, ils faisaient la même taille, même si le cerf avait l'avantage d'avoir de longs bois, le faisant paraître impressionnant même si plus mince que son autre compatriote mammifère.

Il eut un instant de flottement où le cerf noir détourna le regard, afin de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Ses pattes l'élancèrent loin dans la forêt, en un bond, il avait augmenté la distance qui le séparait de l'autre herbivore.

Le cheval poussa un hennissement, comme s'il venait de sortir de la contemplation d'un dieu et qu'il ne voulait pas que cet événement se termine, à son tour, il partit à la poursuite de l'autre animal, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il le faisait, pour le contempler encore plus longtemps ? Pour le dominer ?

Il arriva à un ruisseau, le cerf semblait l'avoir attendu, toujours avec cette magnificence que lui jalousait le cheval.

Les rayons du soleil étincelaient sur ses poils noirs et bleus, le rendant encore plus magique qu'il était. Un mélange entre un animal existant, et un patronus, il était une boule d'énergie sensuelle qui se dressait face au cheval, sans crainte ni jugement.

L'équidé traversa le petit courant d'eau, baissant la tête en arrivant devant l'animal sauvage, en marque de respect, le cerf brama un peu, lui disant qu'il pouvait relever la tête et le cheval put voir la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le pelage brun. Le cheval comprit qu'il fallait se battre pour avoir les faveurs de l'animal plus libre que lui, qui pouvait être dompté.

Celui qui courait à travers prairies et plaines, posa sa tête dans l'encolure de celui qui vivait dans les bois et ils recouvrèrent une forme humaine, et enfin le cours d'histoire de la magie.

Harry cligna des yeux en voyant ses amis commencer à ranger leurs affaires, il les regarda et se rendit compte que le cours venait de se terminer et qu'il venait de passer une heure à regarder Théodore Nott dans les yeux, et surtout, à rêvasser dans une atmosphère rêveuse qu'il était un cerf qui se faisait courtiser par un cheval. Il secoua la tête mais un regard vers le brun aux yeux bleus lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas du tout rêvé. Le Survivant sentit ses joues prendre une teinte coquelicot à ce constat, le serpent le gratifia d'un dernier sourire goguenard avant de retrouver les autres verts et argents.


	4. Chapitre 4: Toucher

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis très heureuse de leur nombre ! 15 pour trois chapitres, c'est extra, surtout que la fanfic est très courte x) Je suis fière de moi, je ne sais pas si vous lisez Perséphone mais je propose de crée une page Facebook, pour moi en tant qu'auteur, afin de me rapprocher de vous, vous partager les chansons que j'écoute pendant que j'écris, publier des bonus ou des fins alternatives qui sait ? Enfin bref, donnez votre avis sur la question x)

Hum hum, je vous laisse avec le texte, qui sera concentré sur Harry et une DEMOISELLE, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas … ben, le prochain chapitre sera pour vous promis )

Et ptitcitrouille, je te remercie, la chanson est magnifique *^* x)

« Harry ! »

Cria Luna, tout en attrapant la main du jeune Potter qui rentrait dans son dortoir après avoir dîné avec ses amis de Gryffondor. Un frisson parcourut tout le corps du garçon en sentant la fine main de la blonde dans la sienne.

« Il faudrait que tu m'aide. »

Demanda-t-elle tout en papillonnant des yeux. Hermione et Ron se contentèrent de lui sourire tout en l'abandonnant avec la Serdaigle rêveuse.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Je suis sûre que quelqu'un a caché ma plume dans la Salle sur Demande, tu pourrais m'aider à la chercher ?

-Bien sûr Luna, à quoi ressemble-t-elle ? »

Demanda Harry tout en suivant l'aigle au travers des couloirs.

D'après la jeune Lovegood, la plume était grande, bleue et violette. Harry fronça des sourcils en entendant la description, et puis qui irait la cacher au septième étage ? Dans la Salle sur demande ? Il n'osa pas contredire la blonde et se contenta de fouiller avec elle dans le désordre de la salle.

Qui s'était pour l'occasion, débarrasser d'objets superflus afin de laisser ce qui lui semblait des millions de plumes au sol, formant un épais tapis. La blonde avait commencé à fouiller un peu plus loin et Harry posa son sac à côté du sien avant de s'y atteler à son tour, la texture des plumes était douces, ou plus rugueuse dans ses mains. C'était agréable, tantôt il avait la douceur vite remplacé par quelque chose de plus dur, alterner entre le bâton et la carotte, pensa t-il sans savoir d'où lui venait cette pensée.

« Je l'ai retrouvé ! »

S'écria Luna tout en lui sautant dessus, le brun eut le temps de se retourner avant que la jeune fille ne lui tombe dessus et qu'ils ne s'affalent tous deux au sol dans une envolée de plumes de toutes couleurs.

Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, Luna était allongée sur lui, tenant fermement une plume de couleur bleue et violette dans sa main, reconnaissable entre toutes les autres par sa pointe en or.

La jeune fille se redressa un peu, ses cheveux ébouriffés avaient retenus des plumes, ce qui lui donnait un aspect loufoque encore plus que d'habitude.

« Désolé, je suis tellement contente de la retrouver !

-Que ce qu'elle a de spécial ? _Demanda Harry curieux, Luna s'installa plus confortablement sur lui, ne se gênant pas, surtout que le garçon ne lui fit aucun commentaire._

-C'est un cadeau de mon père, il l'avait offert à ma mère avant … avant …

-Je suis désolé Luna, je ne voulais pas … _Harry s'interrompit dans sa phrase lorsque l'aigle se servit de la plume pour caresser son visage, le faisant frissonner sous la douceur de la plume. Elle passa sur une de ses joues puis très légèrement sur ses lèvres._

-C'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir après tout. _Le jeune homme attrapa la plume et la caressa du bout des doigts._

-Elle est magnifique … et tellement douce.

-Oui, elle a le don de stimuler le toucher. »

Déclara-t-elle simplement, tout en laissant Harry se redresser un peu puis caresser ses joues avec la plume comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Contrairement à elle, Harry était plus sensuel dans son geste, elle ne l'avait fait que pour le taquiner, mais le brun sembla en transe, alors, elle le laissa faire.

L'objet passa sur ses lèvres, en une douce caresse, puis passa sous son menton, la faisant gémir, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir de douceur sur cette partie de son visage, puis le brun la caressa dans le cou, tendrement puis baissa la tête, continuant de caresser une partie du cou de couleur porcelaine avec la plume, il posa sa bouche sur cette peau qui lui était offerte.

La respiration de Luna commença à se saccader, peu habituée à se faire traiter le cou de cette manière.

Harry mordilla son cou mais ne s'arrêta pas, c'était étrange pour la plume, il y avait d'un côté la douceur, alors que de l'autre, Harry était un peu plus violent, une douce violence qui la fit gémir une nouvelle fois avant que la plume ne migre plus bas.

Le brun utilisa sa main de libre pour faire tomber la cape de Luna de ses épaules, laissant le tissu rejoindre les plumes dans un bruit de froissement.

Le garçon fit plusieurs baisers papillon sur le cou de la jeune fille alors que la plume faisant plusieurs allers retours sur le bras dénudé de la Serdaigle. Ses lèvres montèrent un peu plus haut et il mordille l'oreille de la jeune fille qui se laissa aller en rejetant la tête en arrière, d'un signe d'abandon.

Harry déboutonna les premiers boutons du chemisier de Luna et fut surpris lorsque la jeune fille écarta ses mains pour le faire elle-même, jetant le bout de tissu plus loin dans la pièce et fit de même pour son soutien gorge.

Ensuite la blonde saisit sa main libre, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait été écartée par l'intervention de la jeune fille pour la poser sur l'un de ses seins, le regard vert émeraude se posa dans celui de Luna.

Il avait les pupilles dilatées, Luna savait qu'il n'était pas lui-même, elle était une Serdaigle très intelligente après tout, mais si elle pouvait l'aider à être lui-même, alors elle le laisserait faire, ils étaient amis après tout et Harry l'avait toujours accepté telle qu'elle était, ne la jugeant pas alors qu'elle allait voir les sombrals.

« Ma poitrine est à ton goût Harry ? »

Le brun ne sut que répondre, son regard dériva sur la chair qui lui était offerte, la peau de la jeune fille était pâle, ses tétons rosés, et cette peau était douce. Harry pouvait aussi sentir le cœur palpitant de la jeune fille, il était proche de son cœur.

Il posa la tête sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et écouta son cœur, il battait vite, signe de son excitation, et il reprit conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

Le toucher des plumes l'avait affecté … une nouvelle fois il avait perdu le contrôle. Ses pupilles retrouvèrent un aspect normal et il croisa le regard de Luna.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais à personne pour cette scène. _Harry rougit en voyant les joues elles aussi rouges de la jeune fille, sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons._

-Merci Luna.

-Après tout je sais ce qu'est être en transe moi aussi. Mais je te conseillerais de ne faire qu'un avec toi-même rapidement.

-Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? _Demanda Harry, effrayé._

-Il m'est arrivé la même chose, lors de la mort de ma mère. Si j'étais toi, je viendrais dans cette salle, après que le cinquième sens se soit manifesté.

-Comment est-ce que je devrais m'y prendre ?

-Je ne sais pas Harry, nous sommes différents. Pour faire fusionner les sens et devenir un nouveau toi, tu devrais demander à la salle ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, lorsque le moment sera venu, elle saura. Et toi aussi, tu sauras quoi faire. »

Déclara-t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse, digne de la professeure de divination qui prédisait toujours la mort du jeune Gryffondor, avant de se rhabiller et sortir en souhaitant bonne chance au Survivant.

Voilà, comme vous l'avez vu, il ne reste qu'un sens avant la « Fusion », que vous attendez tous sûrement x)

A très vite pour le goût !


	5. Chapitre 5: Goût

Le samedi venu, Harry se rendit en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville au salon de thé. Il y avait disait on, une dégustation de petits gâteaux afin de promouvoir les nouveaux parfums qui venaient d'être crées.

Ils s'assirent à une table assez grande pour tous, même si une certaine rousse aurait préféré avoir le Survivant pour elle seule, après qu'il l'ait abandonné dans le parc, il ne lui avait plus reparlé, honteux, il n'osait même pas la regarder, pourtant elle ne comprenait pas, si cela lui avait plu, pourquoi avait il honte ? Ou était même gêné ? Elle, avait beaucoup apprécié, Harry avait su faire preuve d'un caractère totalement opposé à ce qu'il était d'habitude et cela avait été plaisant, comme une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité et Ginny était curieuse de voir comment le brun pouvait réagir, elle était donc bien décidée à utiliser tous les moyens pour revoir ce visage de son hypothétique petit ami.

Petit ami, qui ne se doutait absolument pas du plan de la rousse et qui discutait tranquillement avec Neville alors que Ron et Hermione allaient prendre une autre table, les abandonnant, après plusieurs minutes où ils burent tranquillement un thé, Ginny fut forcé de quitter les garçons pour rejoindre ses amies de son année, même si elle ne voulait pas quitter le Survivant, cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, après tout, Neville était présent à la table.

« Tiens Harry, goûte ce gâteau ! »

S'exclama le timide Gryffondor tout en tendant un macaron de couleur rouge au Potter, qui se pencha puis ouvrit la bouche pour en croquer un morceau.

Le goût se répandit sur les papilles du Survivant qui poussa un gémissement, c'était sucré, un peu amer mais pas trop. C'était aux fruits rouges.

« Délicieux. »

Murmura t-il tout en prenant une seconde et dernière bouchée, effleurant les doigts de Neville avec ses dents, l'autre jeune garçon rougit dangereusement.

« Tu vas bien Harry ? »

Demanda t-il inquiet pour la santé de son ami, qui avait les yeux dilatés.

« Je vais bien, nourris moi encore. »

Ordonna le jeune Potter d'une voix autoritaire mais douce, comme si son ordre n'était qu'une suggestion, déglutissant, Neville attrapa un mini chou à la crème et le tendit à Harry qui n'en fit qu'une bouchée, gémissant de nouveau sous le goût exquis de la petite pâtisserie.

« Encore. »

Déclara t-il tout en se léchant les lèvres, tel un loup qui dévorait lentement sa proie, l'intensité de ce regard fit frissonner Neville qui se demanda comment une simple dégustation de gâteaux pouvait mettre Harry dans cet état.

Pour le mangeur de gâteau, seul comptait le goût qui venait sur sa langue, cette douce main qui lui fournissait ce goût incomparable, c'était délicieux et il fallait dire que Neville choisissait bien les pâtisseries qu'il lui tendait.

Un troisième gâteau se pointa devant lui, avec de la crème et Harry remarqua qu'un peu de crème s'était égaré sur les doigts fins du botaniste.

Il mangea le gâteau proposé puis posant sa main sur celle de Neville, lécha les doigts entachés de crème de son ami, il passa sa langue tout le long des doigts salis afin de ne pas en oublier la moindre parcelle. Le goût était agréable, de la crème, de même la peau de Neville était douce, contrairement à ce que le Potter pensait, sachant que le Longdubat faisait des travaux assez manuels.

Il releva son regard vert émeraude vers celui du botaniste qui n'avait pas bougé, les joues rouges de gênes, puis relâcha la main de son vis-à-vis, heureux d'être sur une table à l'écart. Il détourna le regard, pour regarder dehors.

« Et bien, tu n'avais juste qu'à me le dire que j'avais les doigts sales. _Rigola Neville, le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour casser une ambiance lourde ou gênée._

-Je pensais que c'était mieux si je te nettoyais moi-même. _Lui répondit Harry, heureux que cet événement ne soit vu que comme une farce ou une blague de mauvais goût par son ami. »_

Désolé pour ce chapitre court, je ne vois pas trop quoi faire avec le goût sans entrer dans une relation plus poussée.

Le prochain chapitre, les 5 sens, sera consacré à Harry SEUL. Sans présence de filles ni de garçons, juste lui et ses 5 sens. Ce sera plutôt chaud, enfin j'espère ^^

Je vous rappelle que j'ai une page facebook, j'y mettrais des bonus peut être de cette fiction, alors n'hésitez pas à vous y rendre, aussi important pour ceux qui sont présents de la suite, je posterais des phrases du prochain chapitre :P


End file.
